Have you ever
by leakingpenholder
Summary: What's going on in the girls dormitory's? Who likes who? With some alcohol everything comes up, as do hidden feelings...


**Have you ever…**

'Come on, guys, just go to the room of requirement. It's Sunday tomorrow and Hermione still isn't drunk,' said Ginny while they walked up to the castle.

'Well, that's because I had to guide you guys back. You would have walked into the forbidden forest,' Hermione laughed. She, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Terry and Anthony had been to a party in the three broomsticks, just like most of the castle. Hermione was the only one in the group who wasn't drunk, because she'd decided she would have to guide the others back. Of course she'd used some alcohol, but she wasn't drunk. She'd kept Harry and Ginny out of the forbidden forest. She'd picked Lavender from the ground halfway to the castle, where she was examining fireflies in the grass. And she'd made sure they were now entering the castle. She'd done her job for tonight, so a couple of more drinks couldn't do much harm. It would be fun. The girls were always very giggle and still funny when they were drunk, and the boys were just… Well, Ron was just strange, and Harry seemed almost normal, accept for the fact that he laughed more often, and Terry just wouldn't let any guy near Cho.

Ten minutes later they entered the room of requirement, but Hermione immediately spotted the six Slytherins around a low table. The room wasn't exactly as she had thought of, they probably just had the same needs as the Slytherins and could join. The Slytherins sat on the couches that surrounded the table and were playing some drinking game. They seemed to have a lot of fun.

'Hey,' said Lavender, she'd always been the most spontaneous one, 'Can we join in the game?'

'Sure,' called Blaise. Ginny and Harry sat on a couch together, as did Ron and Lavender, Cho and Terry, and Padma and Anthony. Parvati dropped next to Blaise, and Pansy already sat next to Theo so Hermione was placed next to Draco. Hermione conjured some more glasses for the alcohol that stood in bottles next to Blaise.

'Which game are we going to play?' asked Ginny to the Slytherins.

'It is called "Have you ever..." It is quite simple, someone asks have you ever... and when you have done it, your glass fills up and you have to drink. I'll start, have you ever whished someone dead?' said Blaise and almost all glasses were full. Only Parvati's and Padma's were empty. Hermione took her glass and drunk it in one go. She felt the alcohol already rise to her head. For a moment the world seemed to spin around her, and she gulped.

'What is it Granger, you can't stand it? Then maybe you should quit,' said Draco, while he threw her his famous Malfoy smirk.

'Forget it Malfoy,I'll beat you in this game,' now that Malfoy had said that, she would beat him.

'Fine, so tell me, have you ever wanted to snog a teacher,' said Malfoy. Blaise, Terry, Anthony, Padma, Ginny's glasses filled.

'Blaise, what the bloody hell?'

'Professor McGonagall looks really hot with her hairnet when you are stoned,' shrugged Blaise before emptying his glass.

'Professor Babbling,' said Terry and Anthony in unison and they emptied their glasses.

'Kettleburn,' said Padma once her glass was empty. All looks were now on Ginny.

'Can't remember, I was too drunk,' she drank her glass and snuggled closer to Harry.

'Your turn, Granger,' said Blaise.

'Okay, Have you ever had certain feelings for one or more people in this room?' All glasses filled and they started the confess round.

'Ginny, and Cho,' said Harry.

'Harry,' said Ginny.

'Cho,' said Terry, blushing. Cho's face lit up as she looked at him, Terry noticed it and he kissed her.

'well, now we know what Cho's was about,' said Padma laughing.

'Ours is obvious,' said Anthony as he pulled Padma on his lap.

'That was indeed obvious,' said Ron. 'Mine too, Herms and Lavender.'

'Won-won,' Lavender took his hand.

'Pff, I believe half of all the girls in the school so, three of four in this room, which I can't remember 'cause I was too drunk,' said Blaise.

'Eh, Harry in fourth, or fifth,' said Parvati.

'Draco, and Theo,' said Pansy examining her nails.

'Padma, and Pansy,' said Theo shrugging.

'I have absolutely no clue why my glass filled up. You Granger, bet it's Weasley,' said Draco.

'Actually, no. And Harry neither. I don't really ever liked anyone like that, at least not in this room. Dated some guys in the muggle world. Krum here,' said Hermione. Draco raised his eyebrows at her but Hermione simply drank the alcoholic liquid, that she was really starting to like the more she drank it.

'What is this stuff actually?' asked Harry. He looked really drunk right now and he had problems taking.

'Firewhiskey, Draco got it,' said Parkison. Hermione only nodded.

'Well, now my turn. Have you ever been drunk before?,' asked Harry. All drank.

'That was a boring question, Harry,' said Ginny. 'My turn! Hey, Cho, Terry, where you guys going?' Cho and Terry walked away hand in hand.

'We are getting a room,' said Terry with difficulty 'cause Cho was trying to kiss him as well. They took off.

'Two losers less,' said Theo and immediately got a three inch heel from Ginny thrown at his head. 'Just kidding.'

'Okay, let's raise the pool. I know something better than firewhiskey: Bulgarian smoker,' said Blaise pointing at a cabinet.

'Wow Blaise, that's really heavy. You sure. Because I'm going to carry anyone back,' said Draco.

'Don't worry, mate. I was only planning to use it between the two of us, because we're the one that drink the most,' Blaise summoned the bottles.

'Hey,' said Ginny. 'I'm joining in too. Bulgarian smoker is much better than firewhiskey, I don't want to miss that.'

'Fine, if you drink that more often you can join. But anybody else can't,' said Draco. 'Let's play. Ginny.'

'Ehm, have you ever played strip chess?' her, Harry's, Pansy's, Theo's, Draco's, Blaise's and Hermione's glass filled.

'Hermione, strip chess, you! How much did you take off?' asked Draco.

'Only the dress,' said Hermione. 'But it was already a little bit tight.'

'We're going to play that once,' said Blaise. And they all laughed.

'Have you ever wanted to really kill someone,' asked Padma. Harry's and Draco's glass filled.

'Voldemort,' said Harry before drinking his drink.

'Ehm,' all eyes were on Draco. 'My aunt, my uncle, my dad twice a day , Mr V too, Dumbledore once a week, Harry too, twice a week. And perhaps, no I did want to kill myself once, or twice, or like a dozen times,' and with one big gulp he emptied the glass before putting it with a loud bang on the table. 'Next!'

'Okay, have you ever kissed Hermione,' asked Anthony. Harry's, Ginny's, Padma's, Ron's, Lavender's, Parvati's and Blaise's glass filled.

'Blaise?' Theo was shocked. And also Draco had wide eyes.

'Just some game at a partay, with a bottle. Some muggle game. Kissed some pretty girls. You should try it too, once.'

'All of you kissed Granger?' asked Draco. They all nodded.

'Well, I'm curious about something now. Have you ever had sex with someone?' asked Blaise. Draco's, Hermione's, Harry's, Ginny's, Ron's, Lavender's, Blaise's, Pansy's and Theo's glasses filled.

'Hermione? Where the hell is the bookworm mudblood I know,' exclaimed Draco

'With my two muggle ex's,' said Hermione after emptying her glass.

'Draco you really seem to care what Hermione is doing. So, for you now. Have you ever snogged Hermione,' the glasses of Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Padma and Parvati filled up.

'Cho too,' said Padma before emptying her cup and leaving together with Anthony, Pansy, Theo, Ron and Lavender.

'What are you girls doing in these dorms?' asked Blaise. Parvati sat on his lap, took his face in her hands and started to snog him. Blaise stood up, holding her.

'We're leaving too,' he said, before they took off.

'Ginny, perhaps we should leave too. I don't think Dean or anybody else from the team likes it when we don't come to the training,' said Harry. Ginny nodded, stood up and fell back on Harry.

'Guess you have to carry her,' grinned Draco. Harry picked Ginny up, bridal style, and left the room.

'Now it is just the two of us,' said Hermione.

'Do you girls really snog each other?' asked Draco.

'Yeah, to practise a little. I bet you guys don't. That would make you "gay". Are you "gay", Draco?' asked Hermione while she lay her head on his shoulder, grinning.

'No,' said Draco.

Hermione sat on top of him and whispered very close to his face: 'Then I bet you want to try me out?' She saw Draco gulp and his eyes trail down her body. Probably undoing it in his mind from the corset top and short black skirt.

'No, I'm not drunk enough yet,' said Draco.

'Really, 'said Hermione and took the bottle of Bulgarian smoker. 'Then have a drink.' She smiled with her lips Ginny had made bright red and knew he wouldn't resist. He took the bottle out of her hand and placed it to his lips. She bit her lip to hide a devilish grin. She saw in his eyes almost what he was thinking. He took a big gulp and the now almost empty bottle he gave to her. She smiled and emptied it.

'Are you now drunk enough?' she said throwing the bottle away.

'May the devil have mercy on my soul, 'cause my dad wont,' said Draco and he grinned. Hermione crashed her lips on his, forcing her tongue through to his mouth, tasting it. Draco tried to pull back soon, but Hermione wouldn't let go of him, and he gave in kissing her back. She didn't let go of him until she was completely out of breath. Now it was Draco's turn to take the lead and he started kissing her in her neck and giving her soft love bites. Hermione moaned from the sensation that rushed through her body. Her hands untied the buttons of his blouse and her long slim fingers, with the long nails trailed over his chest. While they started to snog again.

Draco suddenly pulled back: 'I think I've finally figured out why I had to drink.' He grinned pulling at the laces of her corset.

'Ready for some more?' asked Hermione smiling devilish.

'Hell, yeah,' was the only thing that came from his mouth before her lips shut him up.

**Dun, dun, dun, DUHN**

**So, how did you like that, huh? **

**I know it's not the Hermione I usually use, or the kind of fic I mostly write. But I had the giggles with an awesome friend of me (Janne you're so awesome!) and we came up with this. And while writing it, it got worse and worse, so it ended up like this. And yes I know Hermione is a little bit flirty in the end, but you have to realise she's really drunk.**

**Please, Review! Thanks!**


End file.
